


Призрак Оперы

by miroveha



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Humor, M/M, The Phantom of the Opera AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: Вот так Цуна и оказался в Вонголе — самом большом оперном театре в Италии.





	Призрак Оперы

Когда ему на голову чуть не свалилась люстра, Цуна понял — что-то с этой оперой не так.

Справедливости ради, первые подозрения у него появились ещё в тот момент, когда отец выписал репетитора, пообещавшего сделать из него выдающегося оперного певца всего-то за несколько лет и даже без кастрации. Цуна сначала не понял, но посмотрев в словаре значение слова, пришел в ужас — и решил, что так больше жить нельзя.

К сожалению, Савада Иемицу — большой поклонник изящных искусств — был не из тех людей, которых было легко переубедить, раз уж что-то втемяшилось им в голову.

— Я думаю о твоем будущем, сын, — сурово сказал он, когда Цуна попытался донести до него свои жалобы. — Когда вырастешь, будешь мне ещё благодарен.

— Я не знаю итальянского!

— Будто в опере кто-то слушает текст арий, — отмахнулся Иемицу. — Ничуть не важно, что именно там поют, и даже лучше, если ты будешь делать это неразборчиво. Высокое искусство не омрачается каким-то жалким смыслом…

— Но почему опера?! — завопил несчастный Цуна, исчерпавший все остальные аргументы.

— Это наследие твоих предков! Ты десятый потомок Вонголы Примо, легенды оперного мира! — Иемицу патетически воздел руки к потолку. — Ах, какой у него был потрясающий голос, как легко он брал самые высокие ноты, как изящно исполнял что мужские, что женские арии! Истинная прима большой оперы, и ты обязан не посрамить его честь!.. В общем, собирайся, завтра выезжаем.

Вот так Цуна и оказался в Вонголе — самом большом оперном театре в Италии.

***

По правде говоря, его новая жизнь была не так уж плоха. Здесь он познакомился с прелестной Кёко-чан, одной из вонгольских хористок, и обрел первого настоящего друга — Гокудеру-куна, младшего помощника осветителя. Правда, при первом знакомстве у них случился конфуз: Гокудера принял его за нелегального азиатского иммигранта, которые, как выяснилось, заполонили мир большой оперы — они были гораздо дешевле коренных итальянцев, — но быстро понял свою ошибку и проникся глубочайшим уважением к происхождению Цуны.

И все было бы хорошо, но оставались три больших минуса, не позволявших Цуне почивать на лаврах.

Первым минусом был, конечно же, Реборн. По опере ходили слухи, что в свободное время он подрабатывает мафиози, и Цуна с готовностью в это верил. Репетиции с Реборном превращались в ад: он заставлял отрабатывать партии не только для тенора, но и для женского сопрано, прибегая к аргументу «если Примо мог, ты тоже в состоянии». Каждый раз Цуне хотелось ответить, что Примо жил чертову уйму лет назад и после него остались лишь неясные слухи и легенды, и к тому же он наверняка не был знаком с садистскими методами Реборна, — но ему было страшновато озвучить все это вслух.

Вторым минусом стал Занзас, лучший бас Вонголы и его партнер по репетициям.

Если Реборн был просто страшным, то для описания Занзаса у Цуны не находилось подходящих слов. Каждый раз, когда партнер с неописуемой гаммой эмоций на лице смотрел на него с высоты своего роста, Цуна молча обливался холодным потом. И то, что они ставили «Венецианского мавра», лишь ухудшало дело: на первой же репетиции Занзас предупредил, что задушит его по-настоящему, если Цуна сорвет премьеру.

Глядя в его пылающие глаза, не поверить в это было невозможно.

***

Третьим минусом оказались постоянно падающие люстры и декорации. К концу третьей недели, лишь чудом не провалившись в подвал сквозь прогнившие половицы, Цуна решил, что он все-таки проклят.

— Тебя преследует Призрак Оперы, недомерок, — хихикал у него над ухом Бельфегор, пока сердобольная Кёко-чан накладывала Цуне компресс. — Призраку не нра-а-а-авится, что в нашей опере будет петь какой-то япошка...

Цуна был близок к тому, чтобы поверить в это. Впрочем, именно Бельфегор должен был исполнять роль Дездемоны, прежде чем неудачно сломал руку, и, вероятно, сейчас издевался просто из зависти.

Цуна до сих пор не знал, было ли «Бельфегор» настоящим именем или псевдонимом; сплетни утверждали, что на самом деле его владелец — принц в изгнании, покинувший трон ради прелестей высокого искусства. Как и всякая настоящая прима, Бельфегор не опровергал и не подтверждал свое королевское происхождение, наслаждаясь атмосферой таинственности, но Цуна подозревал, что их самозваный «принц» сам же эти сплетни и придумывал. Во всяком случае, женские роли он играл с радостью, не расставаясь со своей тиарой даже во сне.

С именами и названиями здесь вообще творилось что-то странное. Когда Цуна спрашивал, почему семеро лучших певцов Вонголы были названы в честь смертных грехов, а название самого театра переводилось как «ракушка» (согласно утверждению итальяно-японского разговорника), все как-то сразу начинали мяться и быстро переводили разговор на другую тему.

В итоге Цуна перестал задавать вопросы вслух, надеясь только, что в конце концов его тоже не назовут как-нибудь странно и не присвоят порядковый номер. Впрочем, это была наименьшая из всех его забот.

***

Когда Цуна проходил мимо, пугливые хористки расступались и шушукались, кидая на него косые взгляды. Они-то, наверное, верят в Призрака, с печалью размышлял Цуна.

Сам он склонялся к варианту, что был слишком неудачником, чтобы преуспеть хоть в чем-то.

***

Но ни Реборна, ни Занзаса его проблемы с люстрами ничуть не волновали. Последний так и вообще всматривался в Цуну чем дальше, тем пристальнее, будто выжидая момент, чтобы вцепиться ему в горло.

И когда на него начала медленно заваливаться балка с кулисами, Цуна решил: с него хватит. Заворожено глядя на тяжелую бархатную ткань, он и не подумал отступить в сторону. Больше никакой оперы, никаких причуд отца, никакого...

— Берегись, идиот! — кто-то сбил его с ног и прижал к сцене, и балка со свистом пронеслась у них над головами, никого не задев.

Проморгавшись, Цуна с удивлением обнаружил над собой знакомое лицо.

— Занзас? — выдавил он. — Подожди, но почему ты... а как же Призрак Оперы...

— Какой ещё призрак, Савада, ты последние мозги растерял? — Занзас смотрел на него как на идиота, и Цуна на мгновение почувствовал, что, кажется, готов с ним согласиться. Он вдруг понял, что Занзас нависает над ним на вытянутых руках, и покраснел. — Обычные происки конкурентов, Бельфегору вон тоже руку сломали в переулке. И разве я не предупреждал тебя насчет премьеры? Так что быстро встал и пошел работать, нехрен отлеживаться.

Он встал и отвернулся, будто ему было противно даже смотреть на Цуну, не то что разговаривать с ним; можно было подумать, что Занзас жалеет о своем недавнем поступке. Цуна непременно так и решил бы, если бы первым делом тот не направился орать на техников, возившихся у кулис.

Задумчиво глядя Занзасу вслед, Цуна рассеянно кивал в ответ на встревоженные вопросы собравшихся вокруг хористок, мимолетно удивляясь переменам в их поведении. Что-то подсказывало ему, что случившееся сегодня — лишь начало долгого и плодотворного партнерства.


End file.
